


sleepless night.

by notzomi



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship, but mostly smut and fluff, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notzomi/pseuds/notzomi
Summary: Donghun can't sleep.





	sleepless night.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there,  
> i'm back with another Dongjun fanfic.  
> I was surprised about how much you liked my other Dongjun fanfic  
> (the one with Junhee getting nipple piercing lol) thank you for the positive replies!!  
> Haven't edited this yet, so it's raW and probably contains some mistakes.
> 
> I still hope you enjoy reading this! ^_^

The night was quiet. Everyone was sleeping, nothing moved. Everything was standing still. 

Except Donghun. He kept turning around in his bed. Every turn made him feel more restless. He tried to breathe quietly, turn around quietly. It was hard and it slowly drove him insane. There was a ticking of a clock inside his head and it grew louder with every second that passed. He felt like exploding. Donghun pressed his face against his pillow to choke his groan, quieting it.

He wanted to sleep, so badly. A hug of sleep was all he wanted. No, that was a lie. Donghun missed sleep but he missed Junhee more. Junhee was all he actually wanted right now, he was more important than sleep. God, he couldn’t sleep because of Junhee.

Donghun longed for Junhee’s touch, the touch of his adorable, small hands, his soft and warm lips.  
And he could get what he wanted quite easily because Junhee was sleeping on the bed next to him, on the other side of the room.  
Still, Donghun stayed where he was. Junhee had been exhausted after their practice today and went straight to sleep after taking a shower. He didn’t want to wake Junhee up.

Donghun turned around to look at his boyfriend who was sleeping soundly. His dark hair was falling in strands on his face. With heavy limbs Donghun sat up, swung his legs off the bed until the tips of his toes touched the cold floor. He slung his blanket around himself and did absolutely nothing for a while except staring into the darkness.

Then he stood up, quietly, carefully, and tip toed to the kitchen, closing the door behind him. The others should continue their well-deserved sleep. 

Donghun filled a glass with water, stared at it and pressed the cold glass against his cheeks and forehead. He still felt dizzy. His cheeks were warm, his thoughts kept wandering to Junhee. Maybe Donghun should touch himself while it was Junhee’s touch to make his burning desire disappear without burdening Junhee and wake him up. He could jerk off in the bathroom. But he was so tired. Also, he would feel stupid and ashamed for it, so Donghun slugged down the water and returned to his room, dragging his heavy blanket behind him. He opened and closed the door and walked right into Junhee’s arms when he turned around. His heart dropped.

“Fuck, you startled me!” Donghun whispered-shouted but at the same time he slung his arms around Junhee’s waist and looked at his boyfriend’s tired face with sleepy eyes. 

Junhee ignored his words. A tiny smile appeared on his lips. “You can’t sleep, huh?”

Donghun’s heart melted. “Mhm. Did I wake you up?” He asked worriedly. 

Junhee shook his head, his bangs all messed up, hovering above his eyes. “I couldn’t sleep too.”

Liar. Donghun knew that Junhee was lying just to prevent Donghun from feeling guilty for waking him up.

“Then let’s return to bed,” Donghun decided and lied down on his bed, Junhee followed him and crawled underneath Donghun’s blanket. 

“Your feet are cold,” Junhee chuckled quietly after their naked toes met under the blanket. Donghun rolled on his side to have a proper look on Junhee’s face. Even through the darkness he could make dark eyebrows, fully blown pupils and full lips out.

“I miss you.” Saying those words felt weird, they left heaviness on Donghun’s tongue. How you can miss a person who is right next to you, you might ask. But that’s how it was, Donghun missed Junhee even though he was right next to him, so close he could feel his warmth. Donghun missed something he couldn’t have, an open relationship with Junhee. He couldn’t display his affection for the other whenever he wanted to because they were public figures. Their touched and kisses rarely left those four walls and still they had to be cautious here.

Junhee also rolled on his side and smiled sadly, knowing exactly what Donghun was talking about. “Me too. I miss us.” 

When had been the last time they could spend time alone together? Donghun couldn’t remember it, honestly. Junhee scooted closer when Donghun started to caress Junhee’s cheek. God, his heart was so heavy in his chest.  
The way Junhee smiled was everything. Donghun’s heart melted, his chest filled with adoration, no, love. He closed the gap between their lips and kissed the other softly.

They had thought about breaking up, once. Dating was too risky for celebrities like them and it was tiring to hide all the time. But in the end they decided against it. It would be much more painful without the other one, it was easier to endure that draining feeling together and the butterflies in their stomachs was stronger anyways. Donghun would do anything for Junhee, for that beautiful smile of his that could be seen on his face right now after their lips separated. 

“I love you so much,” Donghun whispered into the night and traced the curve of Junhee’s lips with his fingertips. He could feel Junhee’s mouth twitching before the other put his fingers around Donghun’s wrists, to press Donghun’s palms against Junhee’s face. 

“I love you more,” Junhee teased and giggled quietly. That made Donghun squish Junhee’s cheeks and kiss his now pouty lips. Junhee clung to Donghun’s shoulders, his fingertips pressed into the warm skin. It didn’t take long until Junhee’s tongue slipped into Donghun’s mouth which caused the older one to moan quietly into their kiss.

Soon their chests touched, as well as their lower abdomen, their legs were tangled. Donghun slightly sucked on Junhee’s lower lip and then, oh-

Junhee squirmed under his touch, a soft whimper left his lips. Heat rushed into Donghun’s stomach and went lower and lower. He dug his toes into the bed sheet, trying to prevent himself from getting hard. His grip got rougher and his tongue became sloppier. Oh god, this was getting out of control. Donghun knew that Junhee was still sleepy, noticed it by the way Junhee moved his lips and hands. The other was probably still very tired and Donghun was so reckless and egoistic-

“I can hear you thinking,” Junhee mumbled against Donghun’s already slightly swollen lips. “What are you thinking?”

Donghun created a small distance between them to be able to look into Junhee’s eyes. “You’re tired. I woke you up and I’m even keeping you awake right now.”

“Mh, don’t worry. It’s one of the few moments we have together and I’m not that tired,” Junhee explained with his sleepy voice. Donghun was still skeptical but then Junhee grabbed his hand and put it on his crotch which made Donghun flush furiously. “And I’m already hard, so take care of it.”

Donghun quickly removed his hand and groped Junhee’s hips to pull him closer until their erections met. Being unable to thin clearly, Donghun grabbed one of Junhee’s ass cheeks, squeezed it and just the feeling made him moan and all fuzzy on the inside. Junhee sighed and gently kissed Donghun’s earlobe before he bit into it. Donghun’s grip on Junhee’s butt tightened, a jolt was sent through his body, made him clench. 

Hungrily Donghun pulled him into a heated kiss and sucked on Junhee’s tongue which the younger loved and made him whimper happily.  
The sounds Junhee made, made Donghun all hot and bothered and inpatient, so he pulled up Junhee’s shirt, roamed his warm chest with his hand and pinched his nipple. Junhee’s chest twitched, he broke their kiss and moaned loudly.  
Embarrassed Junhee held his mouth with his hand shut. Fuck, Donghun had completely underestimated how loud Junhee always was. It was really hot but right now it was unpleasant since they didn’t want to wake the other members up.

“You have to be quiet, Junnie.”

“I’ll try,” Junhee whined quietly. “But please stop teasing my nipples. You know how sensitive they are. I can’t keep quiet when you do that.”

For a second Donghun thought about ignoring Junhee’s plead and ignore his common sense and just pinch Junhee’s nipples really, really hard, so that the other would turn into a whimpering mess, all worked up and leaking in his underwear.

Instead Donghun pecked Junhee’s swollen lips and reached behind his boyfriend into the drawer. He put the condom under the pillow, so he wouldn’t lose it in the dark. Then Donghun opened the cap of the lube and spread some on his finger. “Pull down your underwear.”  
Donghun could hear how Junhee swallowed hardly. He wished it wouldn’t be so dark, so he could Junhee’s cute, red, leaking dick and how it would jump out of his boxer when he pushes its rubber band down.

“C’mere,” Donghun whispered and kissed Junhee’s kiss to muffle his moans while he circled Junhee’s entrance with his pointing finger. Junhee sighed satisfied, pressed his butt against Donghun’s touch which resulted in Donghun’s finger slipping past his rim. 

“Oh!” Junhee broke their kiss too surprised by the finger inside him. Donghun pressed his finger further. He could feel how Junhee clenched around him. 

“Oh god-“ With shaky voice Junhee clung onto Donghun’s shoulders, his fingernails dug into his skin.

“Junnie, you have to be quiet,” Donghun reminded him and stopped moving his fingers inside Junhee. Junhee wiggled a bit and nodded hurriedly, then pulled Donghun in another open mouthed kiss. The younger seemed not as tired as he seemed some minutes ago. Slowly Donghun began moving his finger inside him and heightened the pace with every second that passed. Junhee choked on a moan that was muffled by their kiss. To quieten his sounds Junhee nibbled on Donghun’s lower lip.

It didn’t take long until Donghun entered with another finger Junhee’s hot insides, it made Junhee whimper happily into the kiss. Impatiently Donghun moved his fingers faster and faster, the squelching sounds and Junhee’s burning skin made him way to excited.

“I want you inside me,” Junhee broke the kiss and looked Donghun desperately into his eyes. He put one of his and on Donghun’s nape and kept caressing the skin there. 

Donghun stopped his movement. “Are you sure? We usually stretch you move.” 

“I know, I know but I can handle it.” 

Donghun hesitated for a second, then he asked Junhee: “Can you do me a favor and turn around, baby?” He removed his fingers. He could hear how Junhee’s breath hitched at “baby”. Nodding Junhee smiled at him and then turned around, his shirt riled up and exposed some skin and Donghun just sat up, placed his lips on the skin on his hipbones, licked it and bit it, which made Junhee grasp for air.  
Donghun pulled down his own underwear, took the condom and oh god, was he shaking out of excitement. He managed to open the condom, put it on and spread some lube on it. 

Before he could enter, Junhee stopped him: “Could you give me your pillow, so I can hide my moans? We both know that I’m quite… loud.”

Donghun could imagine how hardly Junhee must be blushing right now. He did as Junhee asked him to and handed him the pillow which Junhee immediately pressed his face against. So cute, Donghun looked at him for a second in awe. Then he put his hands on Junhee’s hips, pressed his thumbs into his firm and plush bottom and placed the tip of his dick against the entrance.  
He could feel how Junhee tensed up against him, Donghun waited for a bit until he slowly slid into Junhee. Waves of heat hit him and Donghun had to hold back a groan. Fuck, it was so hot and tight. Donghun’s hand wandered to Junhee’s chest, in the middle of it, just to hold Junhee for a moment, to feel his warm and soothing skin.

Then he started to move his hips, thrusting really hard into Junhee, so hard that you could hear the wet sound of their skin clapping. Donghun tried to hit that sweet point, he wanted to make him feel so good. He pressed his lips against Junhee’s throat, he could feel his pulse. Teasingly he licked the skin, it tasted slightly salty. He panted a bit while doing so, still thrusting into Junhee who whimpered and moaned so prettily into the pillow in his hands. Donghun really wanted to hear the sounds Junhee was making but he couldn’t. When will the next opportunity they could fuck freely without caring about the other, so Donghun could turn Junhee into screaming mess.

“Fuck,” Donghun hissed and stopped moving for a second, his hips stuttered just by the thought of Junhee screaming out of joy. He was close, already. Junhee seemed to notice, he raised his head and turned to Donghun. “You don’t have to stretch it out. Come, baby.”

Donghun squeezed his eyes shut. Junhee saying “baby” with his slightly hoarse voice made him almost come. He tried to calm himself down before he talked to Junhee. “But I haven’t found-“

“I don’t care,” Junhee interrupted stubbornly and squeezed around Donghun.

Groaning Donghun roughly grabbed Junhee’s waist, his fingernails dug into his skin and continued to fuck him hardly. Every time Donghun hit Junhee’s walls, the younger choked on his moans, as if Donghun was hitting the air out of his lungs.

“I’m so- so close,” Donghun moaned into Junhee’s ear and received a whimper as a reply. He thrusted one, two more times until his hip shook violently and he came. To prevent himself from moaning more he bit into Junhee’s ear. Donghun swore he saw stars, he felt like burning, his blood boiling, for that split of a second.

For a moment Donghun stayed longer inside Junhee, trying to calm down, then he pulled out, took off the condom, stood up and threw it away, just to return to his bed and flip Junhee on his back. Junhee’s chest rose and fell in heightened speed, his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Donghun wished he could see Junhee’s face right now, really badly. He must look so wrecked, maybe his eyes were glassy. But he was still hiding his face in the pillow. Donghun felt like on edge, it tugged inside him, the urge to pull the pillow away just to see and hear Junhee when he does what he’s about to do. He fought against the urge, then he groaned, grabbed the pillow, threw it away and pulled Junhee in a passionate, wet, hot kiss. Junhee made a surprised noise but still greeted Donghun’s tongue with his own. Then Donghun separated their lips and whispered: “Don’t hold back.”

“But-“

“I don’t care. They already suspect it.” Being said, Donghun moved down and took Junhee’s whole dick into his mouth. Junhee whined loudly and immediately tried to quieten it with his hand. The bitter taste of precum met Donghun’s tongue. Donghun squeezed Junhee’s thighs while sucking against the head of Junhee’s dick, earning loud whimpers from Junhee, even though they were muffled. Humming Donghun pressed his tongue flat against the length and Junhee’s waist twitched in response.

“Hunnie- I’m, ah, gonna come-“ Junhee tried to keep quiet while talking but his moans were breaking through. Donghun hummed again, then started to bob his head fast. Junhee’s legs were shaking, Donghun had to tighten his grip around his thighs.

“Oh god, ah- oh god, fuck, I’m-“ Junhee moaned and then cried out, oh so beautifully, he grabbed Donghun’s hair and tugged so hardly it almost made Donghun’s head spin. Junhee’s hip jerked, Donghun almost gagged because his dick brushed the back of his throat while he released himself inside Donghun’s mouth.

After swallowing everything Donghun let off Junhee’s member and thighs and Junhee just collapsed breathing hardly. Donghun pressed soft kisses on Junhee’s stomach, chest, wandered over to his collarbone, shoulder, arm, hand, until he pressed a last kiss on his palm. Then he lied next to Junhee, brushed strands of hair out of Junhee’s face and caressed his cheeks. Junhee melted into the touch, smiling.

“This was amazing,” He mumbled against Donghun’s hand and pressed a peck against Donghun’s lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Donghun happily replied. “And now sleep, you must be exhausted.”

“I am but so are you,” Junhee quietly commented. “Good night, Hunnie.”

“You too, Jun.”

And finally Donghun fell asleep, lighthearted.

 

 

(The next day at breakfast Sehyoon, Byeongkwan and Yoochan sent them knowing glances.)

**Author's Note:**

> and another universe where Junhee has really sensitive nipples, teehee
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/no_tzomi?s=09)


End file.
